


The Answers Leading Home

by xsimkat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, F/M, Love Confessions, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsimkat/pseuds/xsimkat
Summary: [Set during the movie "Infinity War: Part I; No spoilers, promise. Any content is from trailers only or minor spoilers that have no impact on storyline]You are sent to Doctor Strange's sanctum to find Tony via Pepper's request, but end up running into the Captain when you are sent to Wakanda. Having not spoken in three years when Steve left with Bucky, old issues come up, confessions are made, and truths are revealed. One thing's for sure: Steve remembers everything really well...





	The Answers Leading Home

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie and I had to write this. My muse loves me today.  
> I'm hopeless for Steve Rogers, what can I say?

Tony promised Pepper he would be back when he went to Doctor Strange’s house with Bruce. He made a half-hearted joke about pushing their dinner reservation, and Pepper knew by the gloom in his voice that he was out being a hero, despite her earlier plea for him to lay low and just be with her. When they lost connection after learning he was indeed, flying around in a donut, Pepper calls in a professional.

That would be you. You are a former Avenger, and the Captain’s former lover. When the Accords went up in flames, Tony realized that he needed to keep someone with your ability of empathy, freezing time and exploding objects, and he forgave you, allowing you to be a part of the group again. How kind of him, considering his signing is what caused the spark in the first place, right?

You were instructed by Pepper to find Tony at whatever the costs. So, you found this supposed Doctor Strange’s house and walked inside, only to find the place torn to hell along with the city.

What the hell happened?

“Thanos is what happened,” a man from behind you replied, as if her read your mind. “He is after the infinity stones.”

You turn to face the man and are shocked to find him bruised and injured. He either refused to notice in the mirror nearby or he is ignoring his ailments on purpose. “Have you seen Tony Stark? Brown hair, big ass ego, may be wrapped up in a suit of armor?”

“Mr. Stark is gone. I am Wong, assistant to Doctor Strange. There was an incident in the city, as you can see, and Doctor Strange and Iron Man’s assistance was necessary.”

“His fiancé is kind of freaking out. Like majorly. And I could really use some answers, so if you could help me out, that would be great.”

Wong looks at you for a moment and at first, you flicker your hand to ignite your power, ready to use it if necessary. But instead, he claps fists together and a _whoosh_ sound can be heard from behind you. It’s a portal leading you to a jungle.

“A jungle?” You ask him in disbelief. You couldn’t help but smirk at the idea. “No. Impossible.”

“That is where _you_ will find the answers _you_ are looking for, Ms. L/N.”

You poke your head through the portal, which was facing downwards the ground. Your felt yourself being pushed and you fell through the portal.

Into the fucking jungle. Of all places.

“Seems like I’m always thanking you for something,” Steve says to the King of Wakanda as they departed the jet. He shook the King’s hand and smiled gratefully.

“Captain,” King T’Challa says with pure honor in his voice.

“Oh god!” You curse as you are shot through the portal and onto a glass-like building with modern edgings. You’re falling down the sides _really fast_ and you decide the only to save yourself is by exploding the air below you to help lower your momentum speed. It works, barely. You still fall and land on your shoulder, hearing the familiar sound of bone crunching, making you curse even more.

“Good job, y/n,” you say to yourself under your breath.

You just landed right in front of the King of Wakanda and your ex-boyfriend.

The shock factor of seeing Steve came and went due to the severe pain in your arm, but you stood up, fixing your hair before straightening your own fuchsia leather halter top and black leather jacket with your good arm. You instantly laid eyes on the Captain, and your heart skipped a beat. It nearly stopped altogether when your eyes caught the battered remains of what used to be his Captain America uniform – now dirt covered, stained black, and the star ripped out, leaving tiny holes and tears throughout the top of the shirt. You realize he ripped it out himself out of anger, or even sorrow. You knew him more than he knew himself, after all.

“That’s the last time I let a wizard’s assistant push me into a portal,” you say with a sharp exhale and a smile of humor on your face. Yep. This is how you laugh off your embarrassment. By putting it out there for all to see!

“I think we should take her to medical,” Bucky suggested.

“No, I’m fine, Bucky, really. You saw the portal! Stupid muggle couldn’t make it a vertical portal.”

Steve steps forward, and looks at you as if he was looking at you the first time he ever laid eyes on you. You’re overcome with both his emotions and your own and it’s enough to cause a hiccup in your breathing. “Y/N.”

“Captain.” Your voice is firm, and your trying to remind yourself to breathe. He takes note off your lukewarm attitude because he almost takes a step back before deciding not to. You look at Bucky and coddle your shoulder when your attempt to snap it back yourself fails. “I think I will take that medical once-over.”

“We shall have someone take you immediately,” T’Challa says.

“I can take her,” Steve chimes in. “I remember the area pretty well.”

You turn to walk into the building with Steve with the group not far behind you. Steve touches your good arm gently, and you shake it off. “Y/N, come on.”

“Don’t you ‘come on’ me, Steve. Especially not with your, ‘I’m in charge’ voice!” You hiss, just above a whisper so the other couldn’t hear every word.

“Do you really think that if I had the choice, I would leave without you?” You can hear the pain in his voice, so palpable in the air it’s making you want to suffocate. But you’re forced to be strong. He left, and you had no idea if you were ever going to see him again, or if he was even still Captain America anymore.

“You always have a choice, Steve! You were my always my choice. No matter what. You chose to stop being Captain America and you chose Bucky,” you yell loud enough that you didn’t care who heard. Steve stops, forcing those behind him to slow up until Banner signals them to step to the side and give them privacy. Your voice softens, almost cracking. “I get it. He was there during a time that no magic in the world can take me to. The worst part isn’t that you chose him. The worst part is the fact that _I knew_ what your choice would be. **I** had no choice, Steve. You put me in that position. And I can’t even be mad about it.”

You stomp away, having the King show you to the medical room instead and leaving the group standing, having just witnessed the show. Some gob smacked, some on Steve’s side, and some who were about to chase after you themselves.

“Steve…” Bucky starts to tell him to go after her. He sounds so calm and reasonable, it’s almost a shock. It’s out of the norm for him, but after spending three years farming, his demeanor has change so much that nothing was unexpected anymore.

Steve takes in a breath, forcing himself to stand upright in the way a natural leader taking the burn of a subordinate would. His voice was thick and low. “I made a choice, Buck. I told you, ‘to the end of the line’,” he says, looking down towards Bucky’s direction.

Bucky walks up to his long-time friend and places his fleshed hand on his shoulder. “Look at me, Rogers.” He does, and he sees the resolve in Bucky’s face, forcing Steve to back down. “It’s the end of the line, bro. You got me here. You did your job. It’s time to start at the beginning of a new line. With Y/N.”

Steve sighs. “I know. I knew she was it, man. I just got this feeling and I couldn’t shake it. Since the day we fled, all I could think was what would happen to Y/N and I?”

“Cap, get your brooding ass to the medical room and find out,” Natasha snips with an eye roll. “Good God, it’s like watching a black and white 40s romance story unfold,” she adds with a wink.

Steve smiles and gives Bucky a part on the shoulder. “You really are a hell of a friend.”

He runs down to the medical room where y/n is being treated with a wound cream that begins to heal her broken bones faster than normal. She spits out the tooth clencher as Steve walks in.

“Steve, I am kind of in the middle of something- ow!” You shriek as the cream is applied again. You feel your bones shifting and it hurts like hell, but you denied the pain meds because of the threat looming.

“I just wanted to check on you.”

“Well, I’m alive, so you can go,” you say with venom in your words.

He feels it and you feel the sting of your words as your empathy crosses the wall-less barrier you two share. But instead of being soft he walks closer to you and waves off the medics. Slamming a fisted hand on the exam table, causing it to dent, you’re forced to look at him.

“No. I’m not going _anywhere_ , doll. I left you once and ain’t doin’ it again.”

“I have to go back once I deliver the message sent from Doctor Strange, a mystical wizardey person helping us,” you say while simultaneously admiring the dominating side of Steve demanding you to listen. It was a definite turn on. “Tony didn’t come home.”

“Home?” Steve questions and immediately flies backwards away from you. “What do you mean ‘home’?”

“He was supposed to be at the dinner reservation at 8:30, and he said that wasn’t going to make it.”

“Dinner? Reservations?” You were confused as to why Steve’s voice was blowing out of proportion until you realized the context you had placed Tony in. You start laughing fairly loudly. “You think this is funny? You are pissed at me for leaving without telling you and you start shacking up with my ex-friend?”

“Well at least he calls to tell me if he’s not going to make dinner! Meanwhile your dinner sat cold for three fucking years!”

“I can’t believe how selfish and childish you’re acting, y/n. This is ridiculous!” Steve shouts, throwing his hands up.

“You’re right, Steve, it is ridiculous. It’s ridiculous that you’d think I could love anyone else when all I ever think about and dream about is you coming home!” By now, tears are streaming down your face and you can’t stop them. But there is no sense in trying. You’re exposed now, like a raw nerve-ending. Steve is the only cure, and you’re not sure if or when you can have it.

Steve’s eyes soften quickly. You can feel his energy again. He’s embarrassed, angry at himself. He feels like the world’s biggest jerk, and all his brain is telling him to do is to make it right with you. You can feel the urgency in the situation, and it is not helping you maintain your angry masquerade.

“Go ahead. Say it. I’m an idiot.”

You laugh, but try to maintain the cold ignorance. “Yeah, you are.”

Steve comes up behind you, placing both hands on your shoulders. Your leather jacket was gone and you had your halter top undone to allow the doctor better access to the bones in your shoulder blade. At first, you want to flinch. Not let him have the luxury of feeling your skin against his again. But when he does touch your skin, it’s electric and you find yourself craving for it to continue. Steve is careful not dislocate anything further, or mess with the cream while it’s working. But he does take the opportunity to press peppered kiss along your good side of your neck to your jaw line, which you do not object to.

“Why, Steve?” You ask, hating herself for interrupting the moment but needing an answer after so many years.

“I was holding on to my past because my future terrified me,” Steve admits, coating your jaw with gentle nips, making you release a sharp moan.

“I terrify you?” You can’t help but ask, turning around to face him. The cream worked and faded into your pores. Your shoulder felt brand new. You made a note to ask them for the recipe.

“No, baby,” Steve says gently, moving his hands to yours and holding them in your lap. “You don’t scare me at all. You give me life. All that I have become since waking up has been because of you. I love you, y/n. You know that right?”

You’re trying not to cry again, you really are. But your lip is quivering and you taste blood from trying to make it stop. “I do. Empath, remember?” Steve smiles, acknowledging your gift. “I also know because I can feel it in my heart with every look, every touch, every breath you breathe. It’s for me.”

“It is.”

“Knowing that is what kept me from falling apart,” you stifle back the lump in your throat.

Steve hums his content softly and presses a kiss to your forehead. “No one has ever loved you as I do. Every fiber of my being is yours and it always has been.”

“Then why were you so scared?” You ask through sobs, laying your head on his chest where his star used to reside. You sound like an innocent little child from the crying and yelling, but Steve obviously thinks it is adorable because he lifts your chin and plants a tender, slow kiss on your lips, and pulls away.

“I’m not scared because of you. I’m scared because I have never experienced this ultimate, soulmate type love. Or any love, really. It’s scary because of how real it is. Especially now.” Steve considers your safety. His are serious and dark, and his voice matches them perfectly. “You can’t be anywhere near me when Thanos comes, do you hear me?”

“No way. I’m not leaving you.”

Steve interrupts you with another kiss, this one harder and more passionate, throwing you off completely. Instinctively, you wrap your legs around him, pulling him closer. He makes a sound between a groan and moan – by far the sexiest thing you’ve ever heard in three years – and it excites you even more. You kiss him back hard, tangling your fingers in his long, dirty blonde hair, his beard tickling your swollen lips as you pull away. You nuzzle your head in the crook of his neck and leave a trail of licks and bites, occasionally leaving behind a hickey that you pray the serum won’t heal too quickly. He moans and bucks his hips against yours, revealing his excitement and causing you to grind yours against his, too.

“And I’m not losing you again, y/n,” Steve says to you, out of breath from your heated moment. His forehead is pressed against yours, his breath hot on your face, singing the outer layers of your skin with lust-filled fever. “I won’t survive it.”

“I know the feeling,” you say just as breathless. You press your hips against his again, needing to feel the friction – anything to get this pool of heat to build to your peak. He watches you grind yourself against his belt. He realizes the potential danger of the grenades, so he slides the belt to the side, and slowly pushes himself against you, teasing you.

“Fuck,” you hiss. “You still know what you’re doing.”

“I know what my baby likes,” Steve replies, kissing her deep.

“I remember what you like, too,” you say coyly, “ _Captain._ ”

“That’s right, darling,” he replied, bucking against you harder. He hits the right angle from your leather pants and you moan loudly, but quickly cover your mouth. “Ahhh ahh,” Steve says, taking your hand. “You remember the rules.”

“No covering up anything,” you repeat the rule back numbly and he continues to dry hump you faster and harder. “Mmmmm,” you moan loudly. “Steve…”

Whoops. Steve stops abruptly, just as you felt your peak begins to climb to the top.

“What was that?” Steve asks, his voice low and hoarse, dripping with sex.

“Mmmm… sorry, _Captain_ ,” you emphasize in a sexy moan. Steve groans and rips his glove off so he can dip between your legs and draw lazy circles over your clit.

“Mmmfph,” Steve groans, biting his lip.

“Faster, please, Captain. I’m close,” you beg him. “You know what I like,” you whisper through moans.

Steve gives a devilish smile and picks up the pace, flicking and pressing his finger harder against your clit until you’re withering under him. He takes his other hand and wraps it around your neck, squeezing just enough to feel his strength as he circles your clit. “Gonna come for your Captain, baby?”

“Yes,” you choke, and you feel another warmth pool at your belly. You were almost there. Just a little bit more. You could feel it coming, no pun intended.

“That’s an order, soldier,” Steve whispers against your ear. His voice darkens to a threatening menace. “Come.”

All you see is white as your orgasm hits, causing you to scream, even though you don’t feel as though you’re truly in your body. Steve is genuinely concerned with how loud you were that he bent down to kiss you to absorb your screams while lazily drawing circles on your clit until you came down from your high.

“Oh my god,” you gasp, breathless. “You have not lost your touch at all, babe.”

“You don’t know how long I have wanted to do that,” Steve says in a sultry voice while he licks his fingers clean of your juices.

“Clearly,” you mumble, smiling happily. “On a serious note, I am fighting on the front lines with you. I am not leaving your side. We’re in this relationship together and in this fight together, okay?”

Steve knew he wasn’t changing your mind, so he nodded and touched your cheek. You lean into his touch and hum your approval lovingly. “Thanos is nothing like we’ve seen before. He won’t stop until he eliminates half the population. If you end up in a fire fight with him, fight. You hear me? You fight.”

“I will always fight, Steve. Always,” you promised.

“I really have missed you,” he says in awe of you in a sweeter, more Steve-like tone rather than Captain.

“I missed you, too.” You kiss him on the lips, tasting yourself in the process. Slowly, you make your way down until you’re in line with his waist. “Now let me prove it to you.”

Steve closed his eyes and smiled. He found his solace amid the chaos once again.

And y/n finally got her answers. Steve was her soulmate, and nothing – not even Thanos – could change that.

 


End file.
